Devstream 88
Devstream #88 aired on February 17, 2017 @ 2pm ET You might have Limboed over to this Devstream Overview for a look at what the Rift-Walker’s rework entails, but this episode had a lot of cover and reveal. Want a look at the new Photobooth Tool (real name to be determined), Chroma’s Deluxe Skin, Helminth Model, and more? You can see them live on our YouTube Channel! If you want all the juicy details without having to use more than one sense, plug your nose and read our overview below: Housekeeping *The Gift of the Lotus alert is live for 24 hours on all platforms! *You no longer need Facebook Connect to participate in our Twitch Chat! *Remember - Baro will be arriving at his new time of 9 am ET next week. *Prime Gaming Giveaway Winners are being contacted by email. Check your inboxes – you might finally be a winner! *The Gift of the Lotus alert is live for 24 hours on all platforms. *Round 7 of TennoGen was released simultaneously on PC and Consoles this week. PC Tenno can now toggle on or off the Prime models on the TennoGen skins, a feature which will be on Consoles in the future. *Valkyr Prime Access is ending on February 28th. Get your claws on her packs before they’re gone! *Geoff has officially earned the title “Tastemaker”. TennoCon 2017 TennoCon 2017 is happening on July 8 in London, Ontario, Canada! Ticket and hotel details will be released when the tickets go on sale on Thursday, February 23. It’s only 140 (- n) days away - we hope to see you there, Tenno! Warframe Fan Channel Charity Stream Our Fan Channels are hosting a 72 hour Charity Stream on https://twitch.tv/warframefanchannels! It started right after the Devstream and will be going until Monday, Feb 20, at 3pm ET. All money raised will be donated to ExtraLife! Be sure to tune in and show your support. Full details are available here. Limbo Rework Whispers about Limbo’s rework have been echoing around in the past few Devstreams, but this episode was the first time we get to show you it in-engine! A picture says a thousand words, so I can’t even imagine how many words a video would say; while reading about his new mechanics is great, I highly suggest you watch them in action at this timestamp. Everything we’ll be discussing here is a work-in-progress and subject to change as we move forward with playtesting and balancing. Don’t worry – an Augment audit will be had once everything is solidified. Alright, let’s take a look at his new kit: ;Passive *Rolling originally teleports players out of the Rift, but now his Rift Walk ability has been replaced with the ability to roll in and out of the Rift at will. This currently does not cost any energy, might change as playtesting continues. *This new mechanic is added to give room to more interesting features, and to add more interactivity with items on the material plane – you can quickly roll in and out to collect loot while avoiding taking damage! ;1 - Banish *Sends enemies and Allies into or out of the Rift for a period of time, depending on Limbo’s current plane. *This is now an AOE cast, letting you Banish multiple foes (or friends) at once. ;2 - Stasis *All AI and projectiles will be paused when this is toggled on, with a base timer. Players can shoot or throw items at their enemies, but they will not move until this ability has ended. *Powers will still work normally, however, due to the lore of the Rift. *A cap of number of enemies and projectiles that can be paused. Breaking that cap will cause the Rift to collapse and remove Stasis, with a short cooldown before the Rift can be opened again. ;3 - Rift Surge *Void energy surges through Limbo and into the Rift, radially charging enemies within the rift. Charged enemies killed within the Rift will release a burst of Void Lighting, targeting a nearby enemy in the material plane. *Charged enemies that cross over into the material plane before they are killed will create a mini Cataclysm (¼ the size and power of a real Cataclysm). The size and shape of this Cataclysm is still being tweaked. *Mini Catalclysms created will also be affected by Stasis if it’s toggled on. ;4 - Cataclysm *This is pretty much untouched, with added add AOE damage (including a stumble proc) during creation and final collapse. *Final collapse damage will happen both in and out of the rift scaled based on health and shields of all enemies within the rift. Photobooth Tool We are adding a new Photobooth tool to let you bring your Fashion Frame to a whole new level! Create your own dioramas in a variety of maps. All of your Warframe abilities and weapons will still be available, but we’re giving you the ability to pause or slow time, or even advance it frame by frame to get the ultimate shot. On top of that, you’ll be able to apply filters, adjust your FOV, depth, and distance, etc. - lots of photo editing tools are being built-in to help you capture the best visuals that Warframe has to bring. Here’s a gif of Rebecca showing it in-action: (you can see it more in-depth at this timestamp) And a screenshot created with this tool: Why yes, that is Chroma’s Deluxe Skin. Isn’t it gorgeous? It’s slated to be the next Deluxe Skin released, so keep an eye on the Market for when it appears! He’s also coming with a 2-handed Sword Skin, which you can see here: Helminth Remodel The final iteration of the Helminth Charger remodel is complete! We have no ETA on when it will appear in-game, but you can see what it’ll look like here: Kingpin Progress The below gif showcases the room you’ll need to build in your Dojo to be able to access the coming Enemy Cells system. Any progression you make to take down the King Pin will be reflected here for all of your Clan mates; this will be a collaborative effort, not something that you take on by yourself (unless you’re in a Solo clan, that’s cool). Several different approaches will be available for you to take down the Kingpin, but Clans can go down several branches through coordination with added benefits. Clans are also going to have ranks in the future, which will determine what kind of Enemy Cells you can go after. Activity within the Clan determines your rank: the more Cells you defeat, the more Structures you build, the more Research completed, etc. – all of these contribute to your clan’s Affinity, which will retroactively be added to your rank when this is implemented. If you want more details on the Kingpin system, you can hear what Steve has to say about it at this timestamp. 2017 Pillars 2017’s focus will be on these 4 pillars: *Increase the amount of culture! *Take a look at the Sentients and bring them back into the game! *Expand the Warframe Universe beyond just killing enemies! *Make Clans Great Again! Updates on Past Devstream Reveals *Artcata Weapon was put to the side because the Lunaro kept getting lost, but not forgotten. *The Tenno Pump Shotgun will need a custom animation set and a model, so it’s a ways away. *The Corpus Spear is done! It’s in our back pocket and will be released soon. *Relics from Eximus aren’t planned anymore. *Valkyr Prime’s trailer will be released after the next Prime Access comes out. Other Tidbits *Volt cloth physics are coming Soon™. *No concrete information on when Cephalon Samodeus is going to be added to the game. *Our goal with Archwing is to have it be a distraction from the core gameplay experience. We want it to feel like a Simulation game, but we need to fix how it behaves in small areas in high velocities, including other QOL tweaks. *Parkour 2.0 Infusion with Archwing has been in discussion, but nothing has been solidified. *A Waypoint overhaul is coming, with the goal to make them more dynamic and fluid (instead of static) to make navigating tilesets easier. *We’re looking into changing Dojos to be hosted by the Relay system instead of the matchmaking system that it currently uses. No more host migration woes – hurray! *Bard’s sound sets are currently being recorded. There are currently 5 made. *It was unanimously decided that Danielle would win a Limbo contest. *Looking into increasing the Ship Decoration Limit. Source: Devstream #88 Overview ---- Source: Coming Soon: Devstream #88! Category:Update 19